Coked
by griffin black
Summary: Something has upset the 4th Doctor's natural fortitude when he and Sarah Jane are held prisoner. Sarah likes it.


**Coked**

By Griffin Black

Disclaimer: Not my original characters, they're just fun to play with.

Summary: Something has upset the (4th)Doctor's natural fortitude when he and Sarah Jane are held prisoner. Sarah likes it.

The Doctor watched Sarah Jane sleep, wrapped in his coat. Sitting against the cold concrete wall, he breathed in rhythm with her, slow and even. How long had it been? The monsters that had thrown them in this cramped cell had gone away without a word ages ago. The Doctor, noting the type of facilities he and Sarah Jane were manhandled through en route to the cell, were for scientific research, left him with little doubt he and Sarah had been demoted to lab rats. The question was how they'd be tested. His pockets stripped, no one around to persuade or glean information from, and nothing but a small concrete cell with a narrow, solid iron door, the Doctor viewed they're position as hopeless. Light was seeping in from a sliver in the wall, but neither he nor Sarah Jane could hack away the concrete to enlarge it. Poor Sarah, the Doctor refocused on her shivering body. Sighing, the Doctor edged nearer, then, lying beside her, he put his arm around her waist for warmth.

Much later, Sarah Jane awoke, feeling two hearts beating against her back. The Doctor's heavy arm sagged across her and his chest rose and fell with his sleeping breaths. Hazily, still more than half asleep, Sarah rolled over and pressed her small face into the Doctor's scarf. Muttering nonsense, he pulled her closer, and Sarah Jane unthinkingly draped her top leg over his for comfort. Both relapsed into heavy slumber.

Hours later, sweat beaded on the Doctor's forehead, he was muttering something about Sarah Jane. Tossing his head, he tried to wake.

"Doctor..." Sarah Jane pleaded weakly, she wanted quiet so she could go back to sleep, "Doctor..."

Drowsily, she pushed the scarf away, coming to rest on the Doctor's chest, his hearts were racing. Slowly, Sarah realized something was up. Opening her bleary eyes, she propped up on her elbow.

"Doctor?" She shook his shoulder.

"Sarah Jane, Sarah, Sarah..."

"Wake up."

Something was wrong. The Doctor tossed his head, murmuring Sarah Jane's name over and over, not opening his eyes. Gently pushing him on his back, Sarah prodded him again, nothing. More awake, she unbuttoned his waistcoat and a few buttons on his shirt. She slipped her hand in to feel his hearts' beat. They were thumping hard. Sarah thought back, had the Doctor been given a drug? Perhaps when they'd been dragged through the compound, those creatures... With her sleeve, Sarah dabbed the Doctor's sweat slick forehead.

"Oh, wake up Doctor. Wake up!" She shook him hard, her fear mounting. Then his eyelids fluttered open.

"Sarah Jane?" his deep voice, husky.

"Yes, I'm here. Are you all right?"

The Doctor gave her the strangest look, making Sarah knit her brows. He was gazing at her open mouthed, his eyes slightly glazed. Sitting up slowly, the Doctor closed his mouth with a resolute air. He kept his wide eyes fixed on Sarah Jane who gripped his arms, bewildered. The Doctor gathered her up and kissed her lips. Gently sucking in her bottom lip he withdrew only to run his long callused fingers over her cheek and still protruding lip. Sarah's eyes widened when the Doctor finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Doctor what's wrong with you?" She whispered, trembling a little as he made to roll on top of her.

"Oh Sarah, Sarah..." was all he could murmur as he nuzzled her neck.

Off guard, Sarah Jane pressed her hands against the Doctor's chest, trying to push him away. The Doctor started kissing, more hurriedly, down to one of her collarbones. He was heavy on top of her, pressing her flat, ignoring her urgent pushes.

"Stop! Please, what are you doing?" Sarah Jane whimpered. Quite overwhelmed, she didn't know what to think, her Doctor would never hurt her, and yet...his lips went lower...

The Doctor tugged on the neck of her dress, pulling it off one shoulder, then down off one breast. Sighing pleasurably, the Doctor bent his head to suck at it. Sarah stiffened as his lips pulled on her sensitive flesh.

"Doctor?" She murmured, trying to relax, unable to deny the intense, fuzzy warmth spreading through her.

"Sarah, Sarah..."

Then he was biting her neck, cupping her exposed breast, and pressing his hard length into her, groaning loudly. Sarah Jane could barely breathe. The Doctor was so much bigger than her and his need was so great. He gripped one of her thighs, pulling it up, holding it to his side. Sarah just tried to remain lucid. Her skirt was riding up, exposing her knickers, allowing more of her flesh to touch that of his belly. The loops of the Doctor's scarf were twisted and hanging loosely around his neck, and draped across Sarah Jane as he pushed up to undo his trousers. Feverishly, the Doctor's body heaved as he pulled his length out and pressed it against Sarah's knickers.

Sarah Jane was panting, no longer caring, no longer thinking, she reached down and grabbed the Doctor's heat and squeezed. He cried out throatily and grunted, breathing heavily as her hand worked. Their eyes met, the Doctor cocked an eyebrow and grinned. Sarah Jane reached with her other hand, sinking her fingers into his wild brown curls, he leaned in and kissed her. This time Sarah took hold of his bottom lip; that full, beautiful lip. Suddenly Sarah Jane felt herself being upended. The Doctor had taken hold and was flipping them around and pushing her up his bare chest. Sarah now sat, dazed, on top of the Doctor's upper chest, but she fell back onto his cock as he ripped her knickers off. Then, attacking his scarf, he pulled the loops down, away from his neck, not bothering to unwind it. The Doctor firmly planted Sarah's sex on his free neck, relishing the breathless, wet hot sensation. Instinctively knowing what was next, Sarah Jane leant forward on her knees, grateful for the bits of coat and soft scarf to pad them. She hovered above the Doctor's face, her dress floating down around his head. Reaching inside the dress, the Doctor palmed her arse and silky thighs, then with both hands, lowered her to his lips. Sarah's body shook violently when she felt his tongue caress her, his nose nuzzled in her hair, and those lips embracing her. Her scent filled the Doctor's lungs. He pushed his tongue inside her wet depths before moving up to her tenderest spot, kissing it and licking it. Sarah Jane moaned loudly before the Doctor abruptly stopped. Biting her lip in displeasure, Sarah let the Doctor maneuver her onto her back, before kneeling before her.

She watched him take his cock in hand and rub it slowly. Sarah Jane took stock of the situation: the Doctor, his waistcoat and shirt open, scarf draped all over his shoulders and chest, his trousers undone, and him kneading himself. It was still the same old Doctor, the same unruly hair, the same long nose, yet his eyes were different somehow, and the things he was doing...a drug, he must have been drugged... The Doctor shifted forward, positioning his cock at Sarah's entrance. Leaning in to her, he surged his hips forward. Sarah Jane yelled out. The Doctor grunted with satisfaction, he was almost too big for Sarah, she was so petite and he, so big. She clamped down around him tightly. He began sliding in and out, drawing rich groans of pure pleasure from his lips. The Doctor threaded his fingers through Sarah Jane's hair, rocking in and out, in and out. His lips were parted, his eyes closed, not caring that his trousers were slipping off his arse or that he'd pinned Sarah Jane's arms to her sides.

Then he opened his eyes, his movements slowed. Sarah Jane looked up, the Doctor was staring at her in confusion. His chest was pressed to hers and he could feel her bare breast. He couldn't stop thrusting, though Sarah Jane saw he plainly wanted to. The Doctor slowed nearly to a stop but Sarah managed to creep one of her hands onto his thigh. His blue eyes locked on hers, the Doctor started thrusting harder and harder, his eyelids grew heavy again. His movements became short jerks, almost painful. Then with a rumbling growl, the Doctor bucked his hips forward and came long and hard. His cock pulsed inside Sarah Jane as he relaxed against her.

"What happened?" she whispered.

The Doctor went completely limp on top of her, but stayed inside. He turned his wide blue eyes to her, staring blankly, slowly he parted his lips, but said nothing.

"Drugged?" Sarah Jane filled the silence.

"Yes....must've been," the doctor slowly pulled out and rolled away, "I'm very sorry about that."

Just as he was zipping up, Sarah Jane turned on her side toward him, burying her face in his scarf, once more. The Doctor held her waist with one arm, the hand of his other resting on her soft brown hair. Brow furrowed, he sighed.


End file.
